Sunrise On The Savannah
by elder mckinley
Summary: Kevin Price has a bad habit of making it all about him. When he hurts Connor by doing this, he recruits the help of Connor's favorite people to help make up for it. Will be Multi-Chap. McPriceley/Arnaba/ChurchTarts.


It had been a good day, albeit a long one. Elder Cunningham had invited Nabulungi to the mission hut to watch Star Wars for their first 'official' date, and Elder McKinley had volunteered to chaperon. Elder Price was also adamant about being there, considering it was his best friends first date, and when they had caught wind of what had turned into a movie night, Elders Church and Poptarts decided that they wanted to join, too. Not that Arnold or Nabulungi minded, they were both considerably nervous, so having others there to ease the tension was like a wave of relief over the both of them.

However, of everyone attending this movie night, no one was more excited than Connor McKinley. He had always adored movie nights, and setting one up with his five favorite people in all of Uganda, maybe even the world was a task that he took on with a smile. He had spent the day with Poptarts hunting down perishable popcorn in the bazaar, cleaning the TV room, and preparing various snacks and drinks. He even set up little stations for everyone to sit at- two on the couch (reserved for the guests of honor, Arnold and Naba), and four on the floor. He organized all 3 of Arnolds Star Wars VHS tapes in his own mission-leader way, set up a table on which to set up the food & drink. At long last, the guests started to arrive, and after a few minutes of getting settled, Connor pushed 'A New Hope' into the VHS player.

He couldn't be sure exactly when he had fallen asleep, but when Kevin Price woke up the room was pitch black, save for the TV screen, which sent it's steel blue rays all across the room. The 3rd movie had ended some time ago, he assumed. But he hadn't woken by his own devices, no- what sounded like a vacuum whirring to life added to the sudden jolt of movement beside him to his right had pulled him from his sleep. There was just enough light in the room to see what was going on- Connor had violently sat up, tossing his covers off, and was gasping for air, clutching his chest, his eyes screwed shut. It was almost like the asthma attacks Kevin had seen his bother have as a kid, except Connor seemed to be crying, in some sort of panic. Without warning, the redhead turned around his right shoulder, craning his neck to point a finger in Arnold's direction, then to Naba. He dabbed his finger towards everyone in the room (excluding himself) once before finally turning to face Kevin. Seeing the brunette staring back at him seemed to give him a fright.

"Oh! Elder Price!" He jumped back, trying to whisper through his labored breathing. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Oh, yeah, I, uh... I just woke up." Kevin decided on his alibi, realizing that if he confessed his real reason for waking up, he might embarrass or further upset his mission leader. "Um, Elder McKinley, if you don't mind me asking... Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes Elder. I'm fine." Elder McKinley flashed an almost pathetically fake smile.

Kevin shook his head and stood up, offering a hand to his mission leader. In that moment, he was something in Elder McKinley's demeanor change- like a wall came down, like he was tired of fighting. The older male took his hand and together, they walked out into the kitchen.

In the pale, fluorescent light of the kitchen, Elder Price poured two glasses of orange juice and then sat across the table from McKinley, who had begun to shake. The redhead also refused eye contact, something Elder Price had never seen him do- one thing McKinley prided himself in was his over-politeness, and to see him refuse eye contact was worrying.

"So." Kevin started upon finishing a sip from his glass, "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

There were a few moments of silence in which Kevin could see Connor fidgeting, debating whether or not to tell him. He took a gulp from his glass before finally making eye contact. With tears in them, Connor eyes looked almost electric. Kevin internally mused on how, despite how pretty his eyes looked when he did, he hated seeing Connor cry.

"It was... A hell dream." Connor confessed shakily. He aimed his eyes back down to the table. "I-I dreamed that all of us in that TV room were out on the Savannah, and then... Then the General came in. He killed all of you and took your bodies away, but he made sure I saw all of your wounds. And then he revealed himself as Satan, and told me that I caused all of you to die because I was-" Connor broke into a fit of sobs, burying his face in his hands. He didn't need to finish his sentence, Kevin knew all too well what he meant. He switched chairs to sit next to the crying man, putting his arms around him, trying to quell his sobs.

Connor raised his head to speak again. "And he kept telling me that it was all my fault, all my fault. That I'd failed you all and you all were in heaven, and you all hated me. You all hated me! And then he took me to Hell. That's when I woke up."

Kevin began running his hand through Connor's hair. _Poor Connor_ he thought, _he doesn't deserve this._

"Elder McKinley," Kevin cleared his throat, "I know that Hell dreams... They feel real. And In real life, it's hard to separate the dreams from reality. But I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, that we all love you very much. You could never fail us. You're so selfless, and you work so tirelessly hard for us. We could never, _ever_ hate you." He spoke the last bit into the red hair he'd come to love.

Connor turned around to face the TV room. The door was open, and with the helpful glow of the TV, Connor once again waved his fingers once at each of his friends, including Kevin himself.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Just... Just making sure they're all there." Connor admitted sheepishly.

Kevin pulled Connor closer to him. Here sat a man who felt so deeply guilty and responsible for the well-being of his friends that he literally needed to count them.

"They are." Kevin assured. "I promise, they are."

Upon hearing those words, Connor seemed to calm down. His breathing evened out, and his sobs were few and far apart. Kevin almost thought he was asleep when he spoke again.

"Will we still be friends after the mission is over?" Connor asked weakly.

"What?" Kevin asked loudly, before remembering their situation. "Why would you ask that?" He whispered.

"I'm just really scared that after the mission is over, I'll go home and I'll be all alone. The only friend I had back home was Steve, but he moved to Provo in 11th grade."

Kevin sighed, and hugged McKinley tighter. "Connor." He used the fellow missionary's first name for the first time. "We'll all still be friends after the mission. You're the heart and soul, the energy of this group. Without you, we'd fall apart."

This seemed to calm Connor more, and the redhead once again seemed asleep. After some time, when the sun had begun to rise on the Savannah outside the mission hut, Kevin sighed a confession of something he'd always known.

"I'm in love with you, Connor."

To Kevin's horror, Connor's head shot up. his eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open.

"You _WHAT?"_


End file.
